The Spirit Detective and the Forbidden Child: A love story
by Anti-reality
Summary: This is a YusukeHiei story. It is a rewrite of my original "The spirit detective and the forbidden child" but it's better written and goes in a different direction. When Keiko is unfaithful, Yusuke falls into a pit of depression. Will everyone's reclusive fire demon be able to pull him out? And when Hiei's hidden feelings come out will they finally get their happy endings? Nearly M
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Write of my story the Spirit Detective and the Forbidden Child**

**The first chapter is almost exactly the same (I honestly copy and pasted it) but the new chapters will be different.**

**:) Please Enjoy**

**"**Words" = talking

_'Words' = _thinking

**Normal POV**

Yusuke ran down the street in search of his girlfriend, Keiko. Today was their anniversary and Yusuke had gotten her a gift. He finally found her friends and since they were scared of him they told him where she was then they quickly ran away. He smirked and ran off again. He finally heard Kieko talking under the bleachers but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He ran to the edge and ducked under them "Hey Keiko! happy anni...vers...ary..." He said as he stared wide eyed at Keiko kissing some other boy. She turned to him shocked "Y-Yusuke!" She shouted trying to come up with an excuse. Yusuke glared and, throwing her gift on the ground, he ran off.

**Yusuke POV**  
I ran and ran until I could barely breathe and I collapsed on a park bench. Luckily no one was around. I looked up at the darkened sky and realized it was probably going to rain soon. I really couldn't bring myself to care, I felt like all of a sudden my world was empty. I thought Keiko was supposed to be my soulmate. Suddenly there was a voice behind me the snapped me out of my thoughts "What's wrong with you detective?" I turned to look at the person speaking and I was surprised to see Hiei "oh hey Hiei. It's just human problems you wouldn't understand..." I said looking down. I wanted him to help maybe even needed him but I knew he would call me weak and I couldn't deal with that right now. I was surprised again to feel Hiei sit down right next to me on the bench "Explain it then..." He said and his voice lacked the usual harsh and mocking tone.

I found myself telling him everything about what dating was, my relationship with Keiko, and her cheating on me. Hiei just listened occasionally asking questions. I finished and buried my head in my hands. I hadn't been this depressed in a long time. Hiei hadn't said anything for awhile and I half expected he had left. His voice surprised me once again "Detective?" He asked and if I hadn't know better I would've said he sounded nervous. I looked up and he hesitated "...I-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Then the sky open up and started to pour rain. In seconds we were both soaked. I sighed and looked to Hiei who had an unreadable look on his face. "I've gotta go!" I shouted over the storm. He nodded but didn't move "Where're you gonna stay?!" I asked remembering he couldn't stay at Kurama's house because he had gone to college in America. Hiei shrugged and I grabbed his hand "You can stay with me!" I said and didn't give him time to reply before I ran to my house dragging him the whole way.

We got into my house and I tried to catch my breathe. Hiei glared at me but he didn't leave. Instead he looked around and I felt a little embarrassed because my mom had gone out drinking and the house was a mess. He didn't seem to mind and sat on the couch. I shrugged and grabbed some dry clothes and threw some at him. He stared for a minute "you're gonna get sick if you don't change." I said and he frowned but pulled of his cloak. His shirt came off next and I couldn't help staring. He was practically the definition of the perfect figure. He had abs of steel and gently sloping hips. He reached to pull his pants off and I unfroze. "I'm gonna get changed!" I said a little too loudly and ran into the bathroom blushing madly. I closed the door and leaned against it. My legs gave out and I slid to the ground. My face was burning. _'What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a little school girl!'_ I thought to myself. I slowly got up and got dressed.

When I walked back downstairs Hiei was wearing my old green jacket which was too big for him so his fingers barely poked out and it went down to below his hips but his pale thighs were exposed and seeing them made my legs feel a little weak. He wasn't wearing any pants and I blushed "H-Hiei?" He looked up "w-why aren't y-you wearing pants?!" I asked and he shrugged "yours are too big and mine are wet." He said like it was no big deal. I blushed but sat down next to him. I turned on the TV and Hiei's eyes widened, "Detective?" He asked and I looked at him, his eyes were comically wide and his mouth was open ever so slightly in shock. He stared at me with horrored awe "Why are there little people in the black box?" He asked and I couldn't help laughing even though he sent me a death glare. After I finally calmed down I explained TV to him and we watched TV for hours. Hiei occasionally asked questions about human culture and I did the best I could to explain. Of course there were a few things I really couldn't explain but he seemed to enjoy the ridiculous stories I made up. Then again, he was Hiei. you could never know what he was thinking.

After I yawned for the 5th time 10 minutes Hiei turned to me, "Detective if you're tired then go to sleep." He said and I put a mock hurt expression on my face "Aw tired of me already Hiei?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. For another hour we watched infomercials. I closed my eyes and sighed._ 'Keiko had cheated on me today... I'm not as sad as I should be...'_ Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down at Hiei. He had fallen asleep and fallen onto my shoulder. He was kind of beautiful when you looked past the glare he always wore. He looked peaceful and innocent when he slept. Come to think of it even when he was glaring he had this look like... Like... I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just the way he looked at me because no one else seemed to notice. There was a fluttering feeling in my stomach at the thought that Hiei looked at me differently than everyone else. Hiei mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and I wrapped my arms around him. Using my awesome skills I moved us into a laying position. He snuggled against my chest in his sleep. I smiled. He would never do this if he was awake. My eyes got heavy and I surrendered to sleep.

**I know Yusuke was acting weird but he did just lose the love of his life and his childhood friend all at once. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! :) I'm back, once again, with a new rewritten chapter! Are you guys excited? Yeah you are! Ok before we get to the fun a few things**

**1.) the first chapters are very similar to the original but they will be different stories!**

**2.) It was was my birthday a week ago so I'm really happy and that means a lot of these things -!- yay!**

**3.) Still don't own YYH trust me ya'll would know**

**4.) STILL ALMOST M RATED-ISH IDK STILL NOT GOOD AT DECIDING BUT WHATEVER! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL PLEASE DON"T HATE ME THIS IS FAIR WARNING AND IN ALL CAPS WHICH MAKES IT LOOK IMPORTANT**

**5.) I'm writing this at 2 AM... Lets see how this works out...**

**Hiei's POV**  
I knew I was awake but I didn't open my eyes in fear that I would shatter the feeling of warmth and safety I felt. There was a slight weight on my waist and odd scents surrounded me. Nothing like the trees and forest I was usually surrounded by. I should be worried and some part of me was... But I felt something comforting about where I was. That thought jolted me out of whatever half asleep daze I was in and I forced my eyes open. I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I was being held against something nice and warm. I was comfortable which was not good. I was a thief, a criminal, I wasn't supposed to get comfortable, if I got comfortable I ended up dead. I raised my head slowly to look at the thing, or more appropriately person, I was sleeping against. I was incredibly confused to see the detective and even more confused as to why if felt so comfortably perfect. I closed my eyes again. I was still tired and against my better judgment I has decided to start trusting Yusuke back at Maize castle. I let out a small, comfortable sigh and allowed myself the comfort of Yusuke holding me. I didn't see the harm in acting like one of the humans in that stupid love 'movie' Yusuke made me watch on the little black box he called a TV since no one was around to see it. I slowly began falling back asleep when I felt the arm on my waist tighten and Yusuke nuzzled into my hair. I felt my face heat up a little but I ignored it and fell back asleep.

**Yusuke's POV**  
I opened my eyes slowly and in my half asleep state I couldn't seem to wrap my head around why I was holding Hiei. The memories of yesterday flashed through my mind and I cringed at the memory of Keiko kissing that other boy. Probably someone from her college. I sighed Kuwabara went off to medical school and Kurama joined an exchange program and went to college in America. Koenma was still fighting with his dad so I didn't have any connections in spirit world at the moment. I don't know if I have felt this lonely since before Keiko. I had no friends and my mom was on a drinking binge. Hiei snuggled against me "hmnmhmm... Yu-suke...' He mumbled in his sleep. 'I'm not completely alone...' I thought to myself smiling. I reached up to his hair and ran my fingers through it gently. It was surprisingly soft. I was hurting after Keiko but... Hiei... Hiei was... I wouldn't have been able to describe it in words even if my life depended on it. I had no urge to move and no where to be any time soon so I just sat there and played with Hiei's hair.

**Hiei's POV**  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Yusuke. He was awake and playing with my hair and he hadn't noticed I was awake yet. My face heated up. "Yu-... Detective?" I asked catching myself before using his actual name. His eyes widened and he blushed. "S-sorry..." He mumbled but he didn't remove his hand from my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way it felt so natural and comfortable to be like this with Yusuke. Then I woke up fully and realized exactly what was going on. I flinched back from him and sat up and shoved him off the couch quickly.

He seemed surprised and his face was bright red. "H-Hiei?" He asked. I looked down at him to glare but I stopped cold when I saw the hurt look on his face. I growled when I felt guilt start to rise in my stomach. I sighed "Detective?" I asked and he looked up at me "sorry... You can... You can leave if you want..." I sighed and climbed off the couch kneeling between his knees. I leaned forward and put my hands by his hips on the ground. My mouth was only a few inches away from his, "Yusuke?" I asked and he looked at me blushing.

I smirked lightly at the perfect embarrassed-nervous look on his face. "Hiei..." He breathed out and my breathe hitched. I leaned in a little. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and laid down on his back pulling me with him. He closed his eyes and I pressed my hips against his. He moaned softly and I smirked leaning down a little to close the small space between our lips. He moaned into the kiss. I used his open mouth to slip my tongue in. I hated physical contact of any kind because it brought back bad memories but I had to admit that this felt... Perfect. My eyes fluttered closed and I lost myself in the kiss. I forgot where I was and for a minute I forgot who I was. His hands found my hair and I gasped when he pulled it. His tongue danced with mine and I realized he tasted indescribably good. 'Why would Keiko ever need more than this...?' I asked myself as he wrapped his legs around my hips.

Yusuke put his hands on my chest and pushed my up a little. I raised an eyebrow as he gasped for air. He was beautiful like this. His tan skin turned red around his cheeks, his lips slightly parted, his golden-brown eyes half lidded, and his dark brown hair messy and un-gelled. While he was trying to catch his breathe I moved down and started attacking his neck. He moaned and I smirked pressing my hips against his enjoyed the loud moan he let out as well as the bulge starting to grow there. He gasped "H-Hiei... Nngg" he groaned as I bit into his collar bone. I licked at the blood coming from the small wound. He grabbed my hair and reconnected our mouths. I smirked and dominated the kiss. 'Perfect...' I thought to myself.

Just as I thought it the door slammed open and I flinched jumping off of him. I looked at the door to see his mom standing there leaning heavily on the frame. She was obviously very drunk. She stared at us for a minute before taking a drink out of the beer bottle she had in her hand. "Hiiii... Yu *hic* suke... Who's your *hic* friend?" She asked closing the door. Yusuke blushed "Hey mom... This is Hiei..."

**Ok stopping this here... I think I'm going to start writing shorter chapters so I can give you guys more updates faster**

**Me: Ok in this chapter I didn't do much editing (I was too horrified by my own writing) but i fixed the paragraph thing and... yeah**

**Sorry the update took so long it's just that everytime I went through to edit this chapter this is what happened...**

**Me: *BLUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH***

**Me: Oh god this is humiliating**

**Me: What is my life coming to?**

**Me: Are these honestly where my life choices are leading me? **

**Me: God, I'm such a freak**

**Me: I hate myself so much right now**

**Me: I'm so ashamed... **

**Me: Oh god just kill me now...**

**Me: I hope to god my mom doesn't go searching for my fanfiction that I told her I was writing back when I was innocent**

**Me: What if the author of the YYH manga read this...?**

**Me: Oh dear lord...**

**AND IT HAPPENED EVERY TIME I TRIED TO READ IT! So that's why I didn't full on edit the beginning... It was too much**

**Review and stuff **

**Oh I'm considering writing a YuHi fairy tale kind of thing where each chapter is a new one (Like snow white or tangled and crap like that) What do you guys think? I'll probably write it anyways because I'm excited but tell me what you think PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ... I'll love you forever :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright everyone this is the chapter where things take a radically different turn**

**Hiei: Yeah I'm not as much of a little bi-**

**Me: *Cough* Language *cough***

**Hiei: Biiiiiiiiiiaaaabbbyyyy...**

**Me: That was a horrible save**

**Hiei: Shut up!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Yusuke: Would you two quit it?**

**Me: *Mumbles* he started it...**

**AnYwAyS :) I don't own YYH... apparently calling dibs isn't actually admissible in a court of law... but whatever :)**

**Enjoy the story**

**Last time: **"Hey mom... this is Hiei..."

**Now:**

Normal POV

Atsuko was too drunk to really process any of what was going on. She just broke into a fit of giggles, stumbling over to them. "Well, he sure is a cutie, isn't he?" She asked, passing out before she could get an actual answer which was probably best considering there was no real way to answer that question. She hit the ground with a soft thud. The only sound that filled the room for a while was her drunken snores. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, especially for Yusuke who was in the midst of a complete mental meltdown.

Finally, Hiei's shoulders began to shake and his laughter filled the room. This broke Yusuke out of his inner panic, no matter what the occasion Hiei's laughter was a very rare pleasure to see, and it only took him a second to join in. Hiei smirked down at him, "That was... interesting." Yusuke only laughed harder "No kidding." They both fell into a comfortable silence only punctuated by an occasional chuckle until Hiei leaned down and brushed his lips against the boy's underneath him. Yusuke took a shaky breath, being this close to Hiei was a arousing and amazing and confusing and perfect and he was still feeling hurt all at the same time. Never having felt this many emotions at once, he was having a little bit of trouble adjusting to everything. It kind of made him dizzy in a ridiculously good way. Hiei seemed to read his mind, and he probably did considering he has the ability to do that, and he got off him in once graceful movement. He reached out his hand to Yusuke "Come on, you made me stay the night so that means you have to make me breakfast." he said and Yusuke smiled, grasping the outstretched hand firmly with his own and allowing himself to be pulled into a standing position by the shorter boy.

After breakfast Yusuke decided that if Hiei was going to start hanging out at his house more often that the demon was going to have to learn how to play some video games. Hiei had glared at him and called the idea of games on video stupid but still, he allowed Yusuke to hand him a controller and sit behind him. Yusuke's arms wrapped around him and he felt the half-human's chest press up against his back and his breathe against his neck. It was very distracting in a very very good way but it caused him to miss the beginning of Yusuke's tutorial on how to video game. Being Hiei though he was to proud to admit weakness so he started to play with 0 knowledge of how to actually use the controller but after his first epic failure Yusuke just laughed and wrapped his arms around the shorted boy again, this time placing his hands on the other boy's slightly smaller ones.

"Here, I'll help you." He murmured in the fire demon's ear causing pleasant shivers up his spine. This time, despite the obvious distraction, Hiei managed to actually beat the first level (although it was technically cheating since Yusuke's hands guided him the whole way but we aren't going to talk about that). After a while their teamwork finally paid off and they beat the boss level. The word "WINNER!" Flashed across the screen in gold letters and a leader board popped up asking for Hiei to put his name in the first place box. Hiei smirked "Yusuke, I believe I just beat your high score." he said as he used his newly acquired video game knowledge to type his name. Yusuke snorted, "Yeah right, only cause I was helping you." He snapped back playfully. Hiei twisted in his arms to face the boy (who still hadn't let go of him) to retort but it put their faces very close together. Hiei's eyes flicked down to Yusuke's lips and lingered for a moment before they slowly moved back up to gaze into those beautiful amber orbs. "I think... I want to kiss you again." Hiei murmured moving his face a little closer but stopping with little more than a centimeter between them. He stared into Yusuke's eyes begging for permission silently. "Yeah... Yeah OK" Yusuke practically whispered back, his lungs refusing to take in enough air to breath as his heart fluttered rapidly. Hiei wasted no time in closing the space between them, dropping the controller to curl his fingers into Yusuke's ever present green jacket. Yusuke responded in kind, moving one hand to Hiei's waist, barely allowing it to slip under his shirt so his fingers brushed against the other boys flesh (Flesh is a weird word isn't it? Kinda Zombie-ish Eh?) while his other hand grasped at the back of Hiei's neck, trying to bring him impossibly closer. They pulled back after a moment both trying to catch their breathe, Yusuke blushing furiously.

There was a moment of silence that Yusuke decided to break before it became too awkward, "So... Mario kart?" He asked nervously. Hiei was blushing also as he nodded "Yeah, yeah that sounds... great." Yusuke smile embarrassed "Great." They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before mumbling "Great." at the same time. They both blushed even darker at this point before Hiei softly said, "I think we've said great too many times now." Yusuke nodded "definitely." They stared at each other awkwardly for another second before bursting into laughter once again. "You are ridiculous, Yusuke." Yusuke smirked "Oh, I'm ridiculous am I?" he asked sarcastically "I'm not the one who didn't even know what TV was until I explained it to him yesterday." Hiei fake glared "That has nothing to do with anything. And besides, at least I actually know how to properly kiss someone. You kiss like a child." he retorted. Yusuke laughed "Oh, yeah?" He asked just before he crashed his lips back onto the shorter boy's. It was a minute before they pulled away, Hiei's eyes half-lidded with lust as he caught his breathe, "How's that... for kissing like... a child?" He asked between gasps for air. Hiei smirked "I wasn't really paying attention... I guess you'll just have to show me again." He said leaning in for another kiss, video games completely forgotten.

**Me: Yay! I managed to update! I'm so proud of myself :) **

**Please review - It makes me write faster**

**It's two in the morning and I still want to finish my other YuHi chapter before I fall asleep so I'll keep this short:**

**THIS IS A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS WHO PUT UP WITH MY COMPLETELY PSYCHOTIC SCHEDULE! I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	4. AN

Me: I'm going to take this time between chapters to apologize for the intensely long wait. I know you guys hate it and I have no really good excuse. The only thing I can think to say is I'm sorry and I blame the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm ADHD or something because honestly I can not focus on anything for more than a few minutes at a time. It is majorly annoying and I hope that you'll bear with me. :) Thank you for listening, I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my lovelies, I've missed you and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. I am incredibly sorry for my extended absence, I was dealing with some incredibly personal issue (Like I needed a therapist and everything). During my reluctant time apart from you all though (I didn't have internet access which is also why I haven't been writing), I've realized how much writing has helped me. so thank you all for being an instrumental part in my healing process. OK, enough of all that mushy slushy crap, I really started this to tell you that as of today and am officially connected back to my WiFi and much YuHi is on it's way I promise. :P

I have some ideas for some new stories so I'll be starting those (don't worry I'll keep you guys updated on that even if you don't care) and I will finish my revision of the Forbidden Child and the Spirit Detective. I promise (and when i promise something I always, always, keep that promise)! So, fear not little ones, Anti-Reality is back!

But seriously though, I missed you guys so much.


End file.
